


The Floozie

by Earako



Category: Paul shapera - Fandom, Shaperaverse
Genre: Gen, flangst, its not exactly fluff but its pretty fluffy towards the end, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earako/pseuds/Earako
Summary: The Floozie wasn't always the FloozieShe is so much more
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Floozie

**Author's Note:**

> A quick character study on the Floozie  
> read: I love her and had Floozie feelings so this came to be

Not many people knew about the Floozies origins, not even Raven. They were a mystery shrouded in glitter and cotton candy, an enigma that floated on giggles and laughter. Raven had only ever pondered about where they came from once, and that was with the prompting of a letter he somehow managed to receive (the Floozie didn't have the heart to tell him that, too, was a figment of his mind that the collective unconscious solidified). 

Some who met her would only express brief surprise before shrugging and accepting her presence. Others would squint at her, wondering whether they were all truly identical or if it was just a shtick, a thing for the sake of putting on a show. For the most part though, people came to accept that wherever Raven decided to bunk down, the Floozies would follow; offering words of encouragement and positivity. On some days their words were Raven's lifeline.

Speaking of Raven, he had long since given up on determining where exactly the Floozie came from. Who was he to deny company in the face of crippling isolation and loneliness? So he welcomed the strange new girls and made a home with them. What he didn't know though is that the Floozie wasn't always the Floozie.

Once upon a time she was the man David knew as father. He was a caring hand carding through his hair, the arms that were soft, yet firm, and David's greatest comfort. His laugh was the warm rasp that complimented his mothers giggles beautifully creating a harmony that always lulled David into a sense of unbreakable security.

Then the Floozie was his mother and her vibrant scarves, her little tickles before bed. She was her kisses paired with his father's low rumbling voice that immediately washed away the day's anxieties and fears before both parents bid him goodnight. She was the melody drifting and intertwining with his dad's soothing rasp that melded and blended into the warm blanket of sound and safety, lulling David to sleep each night.

Then the Floozie was young David Adams, staring up at Raven. David, before justacorp when his mind ran wild and passion ran through his veins. When art and music and stories weaved in and out of his consciousness, creating dreams and visions he hoped to one day achieve. David, before the soul crushing numbness of nine to five. 

And then the Floozie split.

The Floozie split and became everything that she used to be and everything David, now Raven, needed. She held his hand while trapped in the CU, she held his hair back as copious amounts of…"forgetfulness" ravaged his system and violently came back up to punish his indulgence. She and the other hers sang a forgotten melody that sadly lacked the odd but soothing combination of smooth notes riding over a raspy rhythm, a valiant attempt though.

She was, and still is, the love Raven had lost for himself long ago, the hope and self-worth that left along with Lloyd. She was his sobbing when Lloyd returned with Han Mi in tow, the hand that through Lloyd, dried Raven's tears. She was the delight and trepidation and slight disbelief that cautiously reached out to Ravens other half, afraid that Lloyd too was just an image of his mind.

And now she stood as the eyes standing guard over her family; cheering on her boys and their girl(s). She was their shield, their comfort, their counsel, their constant. She was their lynchpin in this odd, confusing, loving, but broken small family learning how to piece each other together.

The Floozie wasn't always the Floozie, though she preferred her current form. It was a little creaky, a bit run down, but day by day she along with Raven found themselves perking up, almost glowing.

The Floozie, as she is now, is just the Floozie.  
But how she came to be was so much more


End file.
